dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric Jake
Cleric Jake was a member of the Cleric Order who is considered as the Player's closest friend (if the player's character is a Cleric). He was one of many who switched sides to the Dragon Followers, and was killed after being discovered for stealing important artifacts from the Dark Tower and Cleric Order. History Traitors in the Midst After Master Cleric Leonard's convoy was ambushed by monsters while en route to Mana Ridge, Cleric Jake was suggested by Cleric Thomas to be the Player's companion in the investigation of Frost Wind Valley after a previous mission found a Cleric's rosary in the base of Orc Baku. In their search for more clues, a Dragon Follower mask was found, causing Jake to be distressed in the discovery. He urges the Player to make haste, as their discovery presents the possibility of having a spy amongst the Clerics in Mana Ridge. Thomas reveals that the Sage's Staff was targeted by Orc Baku in the ambush, and there is a possibility that the ones responsible for the attack may also set their sights on the Vision Orb, which is stored inside Parelina's Resting Place. True enough, Troll Jukuruku defeated the Sorceresses guarding the whereabouts of the Vision Orb, and Jake is seen reporting to the incident too late. After learning about the sealed room, he asks the Player to head back to Master Sorceress Cynthia to report about what happened. The culprit behind the attacks in Parelina's Resting Place and the stolen Vision Orb is later identified as Minotaur Umbaba, suspected to be working with the Dragon Followers. The Player manages to defeat Minotaur Umbaba and retrieves the Vision Orb, but Jake decides to go separate ways with the Player instead of going with him on Umbaba's lair in Silent Monastery to look for more clues. Chaos soon rips through Mana Ridge when the Vision Orb, shortly after being stored in Master Sorceress Cynthia's place, was stolen once again. The Player manages to track down the culprit, and soon reveals himself as Cleric Jake, dressed in the robes of a Dragon Follower. Here, he finally reveals his true identity and falls by the hands of the Player after a short battle. In his last words, he refuses to repent to his sins, declaring that he and the Player are simply "on different paths", and tells the Player that he sees him as a brother before dying. Death and Legacy Cleric Jake's death and true identity as a Dragon Follower comes as a shock to many Clerics, including Thomas, who knows Jake as someone who detests evil. However, the one most affected by the incident is the Player himself. Throughout his journey from Mana Ridge to Calderock Village, Jake's death continues to haunt him, and it was only through a another, albeit dream-like, encounter with Jake himself that the Player would come to terms with his death. Only Cleric Thomas and the Player knew of what happened to Jake during his last moments and Thomas decides to twist the truth by declaring Jake as a martyr, killed by a Dragon Follower, to the public. Quotes *"You're very sincere and I know it's hard to accept the truth... But you should not trust others easily. For I'm worried you'll be hurt even deeper when faith shatters." *"Sorry.. But... I have no regrets, and I don't blame anyone... I'm just doing what I ought to do... We're only on different paths... That's... That's all..." *"I can't fulfill my dreams, but... you can achieve yours and break free from the chains... Do not be at the mercy of others... This is the life you must lead..." *"... We may not be related by blood... But I treat you as one of my own... The ordeal... is yet to be over, cough cough... I hope... your wishes will be fulfilled..." Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Clerics Category:Dragon Followers